Vanilla Valentine
by amberlove
Summary: [Valentine's fic, oneshot][SxS] It's Valentine's Day and Sakura is finally ready to reveal her more than platonic feelings for her best friend. Unfortunately, luck doesn't seem to be on her side.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Belongs to Clamp.

Note: _Italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

Vanilla Valentine 

By: amberlove

* * *

"8 ounces of semisweet chocolate…" Kinomoto Sakura mumbled to herself as she poured the chocolate pieces into a bowl.

* * *

"_Today I told Yukito-san that I loved him," Sakura said in a slightly dazed voice. _

_A look of shock marred the features of the boy next to her. "Is that so?" Syaoran whispered, amber eyes looking to the ground. _

"_But, Yukito-san said 'The one Sakura-chan loves most isn't me.' He asked whether my feelings of love for him were similar to my feelings for my father. I thought about it, and they really are similar." Sakura now closed her eyes, remembering her confession to Yukito. "But, my feelings for Yukito-san are different."_

_Worried amber eyes looked over as Sakura continued. "Even though it's just a little thing, my feelings for him are different from those I have for my father. But… Yukito-san already has a person he loves most! That person I also love very much! And Yukito-san is most likely the one that person loves most. So… telling Yukito-san that he isn't the one I love most isn't that big of the deal."_

_A light breeze carried the fallen cherry blossom petals that littered the park. Sakura opened her eyes to stare up into the sky. "As long as Yukito-san can be with the person he loves most, and can be happy, it'll be fine… In the past, Tomoyo-chan told me, 'It doesn't matter if the person you love most can't return your feelings, as long as their happy, it'll be enough. Their happiness is my true happiness.' I also feel that if Yukito-san can be happy, then I will be happy too."_

"_But…"Tears started to pour down her face as Sakura tried to wipe them away, "But I still… I don't quite understand… My tears are falling…"_

"_But if you keep crying, Yukito-san will be sad so you pretend…?"Syaoran asked. _

"_Stupid! Why am I crying now?" Sakura smiled trying desperately to get rid of her tears, "I completely understand everything Yukito-san said! And I really think, as long as he's happy, everything will be fine!"_

_Syaoran stood from his place on the swing adjacent to Sakura's. "I understand." He offered her a handkerchief for her tears. Sakura stared back in shock. "I completely understand." The tears began to stream down her face. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the handkerchief._

_Sakura stood and placed her forehead on the shoulder of the boy standing in front of her. "Yukito-san said, that one day I will find the person I love most and that person would love me most too!"_

"_If you find them… then everything will be fine!" Syaoran told Sakura as he placed his arm around her, "It's no problem. You will definitely find him!" _

"_Hn!" Sakura agreed as she gave a genuine smile. _

_And he would always be there for her._

* * *

Sakura pulled out the secret ingredient to her truffles, brandy. "1 tablespoon of brandy…" she whispered as she poured the perfect amount of liquor into the bowl of chocolates. They had to be perfect she concluded. Perfect enough for the one she was giving them to.

* * *

"_I think I'm in love with him…" Sakura whispered to her best friend. "He's always there for me, and knows exactly how to cheer me up. And… And," she babbled. _

"_Ohohoho," Tomoyo interrupted with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Sakura stared at her best friend with confusion etched all over her face. _

"_Sakura-chan, you two are made for each other!" She whipped out her signature video camera and began to tape, "It'll be called 'Sakura Syaoran Moment!' I'll-"_

"_Tomoyo-chan, I'm not going to tell him," Sakura said as she looked downward, "He already has a girlfriend." _

"_But Sakura-chan, you can't do this to yourself-"_

"_It'll be fine Tomoyo-chan, as long as he's happy, I'll be happy." A sad smile graced her cherry lips._

"_He's not happy, Sakura." A look of shock passed through Sakura's body. Tomoyo rarely left out the chan suffix. "You know it and I know it."_

* * *

Sakura took the boiling pot of heavy cream and poured the liquid into the bowl of chocolate. Then, taking a wooden spoon she tediously stirred together the mixture adding cubes of butter here and there. After the mixture was smooth and even, she placed the bowl inside the refrigerator. 

"Now, to wait…"

* * *

"_OH MY GOD! DID YOU HEAR?" A petite girl screeched to her friend._

"_OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE SYAORAN AND KAORU BREAKUP?" Her friend screamed back._

"_YEAH! Do you think that he'd take me out on a date now?" The first girl said with a twinkle in her eye._

"_AS IF! He's going to ask me to be his valentine!" The two began to bicker loudly over who would be taking the school's recently single hottie out on a date. _

_Sakura sighed as she passed the two girls. Obviously, word on the break up had gotten out. Though, with the public fight that the two had, it was not much of a surprise. As Sakura walked through the halls of Tomoeda High, all she could hear were the whispers of the latest gossip. Suddenly, Tomoyo showed up at her side._

"_Now that Kaoru-san is no longer with Syaoran-kun, will you tell him how you feel?" This was the very same question that Sakura wanted to avoid. Until now, she'd been using the excuse that he already had someone else. She couldn't tell him how she felt; it would be rude to Kaoru-san. But now… _

"_Hn, I'll tell him on Valentine's Day." She had saved the city from Eriol, captured all the Clow cards, even admitted her feelings to Yukito and survived rejection, surely she could tell Syaoran that she loved him. _

_Tomoyo smiled mischievously at Sakura's answer. "Oh Sakura-chan, how romantic! You have to let me tape it!" Her infamous video camera was now staring at Sakura._

"_Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed, a bright blush tinting her cheeks. _

* * *

When Sakura finished up her work she quickly cleaned up the kitchen and prepared for bed. It was another quiet night at the Kinomoto house for both Touya and Fujitaka were out on business trips. Touya was to return on the day after Valentine's and her father was to return in a week. The only other creature in the house was Kero whose bed time had long past. 

As Sakura tucked herself into bed, the nerves started to get to her. What if something went wrong? What if he didn't like her the same way? What if she ruined their friendship?

"Everything will be fine," she whispered to herself, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Later that night… Kero was suddenly attacked by the hunger of sweets monster! It gnawed at the Clow creature's stomach, growling for sweets. Kero weakly flew down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled at the refrigerator and grabbed anything in his reach. He took his treasures into the living room where he began to stuff himself with the many sugar-filled sweets. 

Needless to say, the hunger monster was very satisfied.

* * *

"HOOEEE! WHERE DID THE CHOCOLATE GO?" The purple bowl of truffle mix was missing. 'What am I going to do?' Sakura thought in a panic. 

There could only be one reason for the disappearance of her chocolate. "Keerrooo…" Sakura bellowed in a deep, murderous voice. She followed the suspicious sugar trail into the living room which was currently a mess. Plates and bowls, including a certain purple bowl that had been holding truffle mix, were scattered around the floor. Sakura's eyes turned to daggers. She was going to kill the yellow fluff ball.

"Keeroooo…."

Said creature twitched awake. As he sat up from his place on the floor of the living room, he remembered the wonderful midnight feast he had. "Mmmm," Kero moaned as he patted his stomach. It was then that he heard a low growl.

"Keeerooo…" Kero looked up into a pair of enraged emerald eyes.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" he asked nervously. His mistress could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Did you eat the chocolate mix in the purple bowl?" Kero thought back to his feast. Ah, he remembered, there had been a bittersweet chocolate paste. "Hn. It was delicious!"

Sakura bore her eyes upon the creature. "Sakura-chan…" Kero began as he backed up into the wall. "It was the hunger mon-"

But before Kero could finish his explanation, Sakura pounced. "You ate all my chocolate for Syaoran-kun!"

"The gaki! Why'd you make chocolate for him?" Sakura then wrapped her hands around the small creature's neck. "AAAH! Sakura-chan!" Kero choked out but it was to no avail as the auburn haired girl was set on strangling the small monster in her hands.

The cuckoo clock on the living room wall chimed. It was seven o' clock. The fact hit Sakura as she let go of Kero. "HOEEEE! I have to go!" She screeched as she ran back up the stairs to get dressed

* * *

Throughout the day, Sakura tried to be calm. But, Syaoran still seemed to be able to detect the fact that something was wrong. 

"Are you okay?" He'd ask periodically. Her response was always the same; she was fine.

However, her response was rather far from the truth. She was mad at Kero for eating all the chocolate. And of course, she couldn't help but feel jealous every time a girl came up to him and offered him chocolate. If only Kero didn't eat her chocolate…

'I'll just go to the store to buy some chocolate afterschool!' she thought to herself. It seemed like a good plan.

* * *

Sakura rushed from store to store only to find the same result, all the chocolate was sold. She had even asked for help from Tomoyo but she didn't have any chocolate either. After hours of searching through the various convenience stores and supermarkets, Sakura finally gave up and bought the ingredients for a vanilla cake. 

When she reached home she realized that she did not have much time before the day was over. While this may not seem to be important, Sakura was determined to tell Syaoran how she felt before Valentine's Day was over.

Time passed quickly as Sakura prepared the cake. By 11:45, Sakura was still waiting for her cake to cool. Outside, the rain was pouring down in sheets. The loud pounding echoed throughout the quiet house. If Sakura expected to get the cake to Syaoran in time, she'd have to walk to his house in the stormy weather. The thought wasn't very pleasing but Sakura would not be deterred from her goal.

After decorating and embellishing the cake, Sakura quickly wrapped it with red plastic and ribbons. She pulled on a jacket and her shoes before rushing out into the rain.

The journey to Syaoran's apartment wasn't an easy one. The wind howled ferociously as the rain poured down in unbelievable sheets. The street lights were out and the moon was hidden behind the gray clouds. The only source of light came from the flashes of lightning that streaked the sky. After stumbling across the blocks that separated her home and Syaoran's, she finally arrived at his apartment building.

She pressed the button for his apartment. Soon his voice came over the speaker, "Who is it?" He sounded slightly tired. Then again, it was quite late at night.

"Ano… It's Sakura."

"Oh! I'll be down in a minute, just hold on." True to his word, Syaoran showed up at the apartment building door a minute later. "Hey, what's up?" His clothes were slightly ruffled and his hair was a chaotic mess but he still managed to look amazing.

"I… I wanted to give you this," Sakura held out the slightly wet red package. "I know it's Valentine's Day and you're supposed to give chocolate on Valentine's Day but Kero-chan ate all the chocolate and then it was all sold out from the stores, so I made you a vanilla cake," she rambled.

"But what I wanted to say was… ano…" Sakura's heart was beating at a rapid rate. She couldn't go through with this, it was just too nerve wrecking! She couldn't do it… She just… "I love you!" She finally blurted.

But instead of a response, there was silence. Syaoran said nothing. If there had been light, she would have seen the bright tomato blush that covered Syaoran's face. Unfortunately, there wasn't and Sakura took his silence as a sign of rejection. Tears welled in her eyes, as she tilted her head downwards.

"Ano… I'll just leave now," She whispered in an unsteady voice. She headed back into the stormy weather. The rain streamed down her face, mixing with her tears. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her shoulder and turned her back around. Moist emerald eyes met passionate amber.

"Syaoran-kun" Sakura began, voice cracking. "I-" Before she could continue, he placed his finger upon her lips, instantly silencing her. As he lifted the finger he leaned in closer to her face, his warm breath ironically sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you, too," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was slightly awkward, for while he was rather experienced, it was her first kiss. But that didn't matter. Neither did the fact that the rain was pouring pounding down on the couple. Or the fact that the wind threatened to blow the two away.

He was the first to pull away. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You shouldn't be walking through this storm." She nodded mutely as he pulled her into the apartment building. As the two rode up the elevator, he gently wiped away the rain and tears from her face. "I hate it when you cry," Syaoran admitted to her. Sakura responded with a small smile.

After both had dried off and changed, they divided up the vanilla cake that had miraculously survived. The two settled down and enjoyed the cake in front of the small fireplace in his living room.

"Hoee… Tomoyo-chan is going to attack us with questions tomorrow," Sakura was realizing what would happen once she left the safety of Syaoran's apartment.

"Hn," he grunted in reply.

"And Onii-chan's going to kill you when he finds out I spent the night here," Sakura said thoughtfully. Syaoran nodded as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered back before pulling her into a kiss.

The End

* * *

Hooray. So that was quite fluffy. And at the end it really is actually the day after Valentine's, but that's not important. Hope you liked it. 

Some notes on my other stories: Love Bottle is in a deep coma. I have inspiration for Nightfall and will probably write accordingly. I might do a few more oneshots.

Some more disclaimers: The first flashback was a part of the manga. Book 10. Not really sure of the chapter… The recipe for the truffles is from this dessert recipe book: Pig Out. If you would like the full recipe, please e-mail me.

Anyway please review! And Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
